Skateboards have evolved from handmade contraptions made from rollerskate parts attached to a board into specifically engineered and manufactured vehicles capable of impressive performance under the guidance of a skilled rider. The evolution of skateboards and their component parts has made it possible for average and recreational skaters to improve their experience and performance with the use of specifically engineered parts.
While the skateboard components have been evolving, the tools to assemble, maintain and repair them generally remain conventional mechanical tools such as sockets, screwdrivers and the like. With the variety of fastener types and sizes used in a conventional skateboard, a rider usually must have available an appropriate selection of tools to assemble, maintain and repair a skateboard. A suitable selection of tools may be bulky and or expensive and may not be adapted for the geometry of a skateboard.
What is needed is a multifunction tool having appropriate tool elements for all skateboard fasteners that is adapted to the geometry of a skateboard.